


Fire Is A Womans Best Friend- DISCONTINUED

by mfeux (orphan_account)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dominance, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Happy Days - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hate, Insanity, Kidnapping, Lemon, Love, Love-hate - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Strong Female Characters, War, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mfeux
Summary: When Mario faces a serious injury after rescuing Princess Peach, he is told that his amazing ability to run around and jump carelessly may have to come to an end. In hopes of a cure for his weakened bones, Princess Peach calls out to Rosalina who agrees to produce a human-star hybrid who will guard the Princess when Mario is not around. When the Guardian, named Esther, makes a debut, King Koopa takes her for a small, delicate woman who will not alter his plan to take the Mushroom kingdom, and kidnaps Peach once again.  However, things take a turn when the Guardian reaches Bowsers castle, as the only way to save Peach this time, is if the Guardian gives her body up to the king.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first time using AO3. I usually use Wattpad so please excuse me while I get used to this. I'm working on a look for Esther, Direct Message me on Instagram @mfeux or wattpad@attackonteetans to see her so far. I wrote this because there isn't enough love for Bowser, and I wanted to share mine I guess? 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to get it released quickly!

The doctor toad walked into the room where the saviour of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, temporarily resided. As the doctor toad pushed back the privacy curtains, a look of uncertainty washed over the red plumbers face, his brother tensing up as the toad read over the injury report, his eyes stern. He glanced up to meet the plumber's eyes and cleared his throat. 

"I'm very sorry to say this your Highness but," the doctor looked over to Peach as she straightened her dress, not knowing what to do. 

"I'm afraid Mario's ankle bones are permanently bruised. Now, this does not mean he cannot do the things he used to, but it means he will have to be extremely careful about how he jumps and lands. Too much pressure on the ankles could break them very easily, and unfortunately, we cannot heal these sort of injuries using medicine, only time can help you here, and even that will not fully mend your bones. "

Mario sighed, a single tear rolling down his cold cheek, a hissing sound coming from him. He was trying so hard not to cry in front of the Princess. The Princess herself was staring at the white veneer floor, her mind racing. Who was to save her now? Her sister, Daisy, was in Sarassaland and Luigi loved Daisy and not Peach although he has assisted his brother in saving Peach several times she knew he would not do it for herself alone.

"Thank you," Mario mumbled, his sad eyes meeting toads. 

 

_"I'm going to fucking kill that turtle."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

When the Princess and her lover reached the castle, the sky seemed to darken. All of Peaches citizen crowded around the castle as Mario and the Princess stepped out onto the balcony.

"My People deserve to know what happened in the Koopa Kingdom," Peach spoke loudly as the citizens looked up to her,  saddened by her run-down look

"King Bowser Koopa had finally attempted to murder me for this land, and he seriously injured my partner Mario."

The people gasped, some even started to cry. The thought of their princes's dead terrified them. 

"Mario is no longer able to save me on his own, and his noble brother is off protecting his own loved one. However, I have a solution. I will attempt to speak to Princess Rosalina in order to magic up a potion to help Mario become strong once again. If this fails, I'm afraid I may have to give the kingdom to the Dark King. That is all."

Peach strode back into her castle, Mario limping behind her. The pink Princess prayed in her mind for Rosalina to show, but a very smart toad had already contacted her for Peach. Of course, the princess did not know this and was shocked when the blue princess appeared on Peaches balcony.

"You called?" she laughed gently. Rosalina's voice was very soft and quiet, if you spoke too loud you would not even know she was talking. She stepped over to peach, looking deep into her watery blue eyes. 

"What is it dear, what's bothering you?" She whispered, concerned. 

"Mario has faced a very bad, terminal injury that we were hoping you could fix."

Automatically, Rosalina's face darkened. 

"I do not do healing magic anymore, Peach. However, I can create you a guardian. I can make you somebody as strong as two moons together, I can make you powerful again." the blue princess attempted to smile knowing that's not what Peach wanted. However, before Peach could protest, Mario stood up and nodded.

"Make them as strong as you can." Marios strong Brooklyn accent washed over the room, making Peach shut up and agree with Mario.

 

Rosalina smiled apologetically before telling them the process.

 

Rosalina was to make a Star-Human hybrid called Esther (meaning star) Who would be impossibly strong and wise like Peaches own Kamek. She was purposely going to look fragile like peach, but a little more curvy to show she was a little more sturdy than somebody the princess' size. Because of the mix of things Esther would be, her main features would come out one of three colours. Grey, Gold or Blue. Peach chose grey. She would have long, silver hair and very pale skin with piercing blue and violet eyes. She would have a soothing voice and would have the perfect body posture as well as automatic fighting abilities.

"I must warn you," Rosalina rested her small hand on Peaches shoulder, her voice serious.

"The way she acts is your decision. She will pick up things from the people around her. Influence her wrong and she will go crazy or worse. Please, Peach, Make sure she turns out ok. As time progresses, her skills will become more advanced, her final skill being pyrokinetic's. I will bring her to you tomorrow at 3 sharp."

And with that, Rosa disappeared.

 

* * *

Kamek practically threw themselves into the throne room to tell Bowser the news.

 

"Y-your nastiness! I'm afraid Princess Peach has hired a new guard, and she's going to be made of space matter!" Kamek showed the picture of the blueprints for Esther that they stole from the princess, the words they were trying to say weren't coming out and they were unable to spill the news about her being so powerful.

The Koopa laughed whole-heartedly at Kamek.

 

"Oh, cmon Kamek she's just a woman. A woman can't do _jack shit_ to me!" He roared in laughter, unknowing of the future. 


	2. Real

Peach was woken up the next day by a gentle knock on the door. sighing, the Princess sat up and smoothed her hair against her round face.

"Come in." Peach chimes, knowing that it was Toadette with her breakfast, as usual.

Toadette scuttled quietly into the pastel-ridden room, a small china plate sitting on her small hands. The plate was holding a small golden scone filled with whipped cream and her majesty's favourite flavour of jam; raspberry conserve. The princess further lifted herself against the veneer headboard of her bed, waiting for Toadette to reach her bedside. When Toadette passed her the small plate, she noticed Peach did not say thank you straight away which was very strange. After a short delay, the Princess hastily pulled a synthetic smile, eyes dull, and said a very quiet 'Thank You'. 

"Are you alright?" the female Toad asked timorously, head tilted slightly. 

Peach sighed, her shoulders dropping as she exhaled. "Yeah." 

Sensing she was stepping on thin ice, Toadette nodded quickly and excused herself, leaving Peach to think about the day ahead for herself. She was very nervous about this 'Guardian'. Although it's not what she wanted, she knew it would greatly benefit Mario, and she wanted to do everything in her power to help him. Taking a small bite out of her sweet breakfast, her eyes didn't seem to focus on anything because she had too much on her mind, she was being too pro-active and found it hard to think about anything but this 'Guardian.' 

Finishing her morning meal, she stood up graciously and slipped on her usual dress before gliding to her smooth, clean vanity and quickly fixed her face with powder and laid a soft pink lipgloss on her perky yet thin lips. She then continued to brush her long, flaxen hair with her rose comb, humming a gentle tune all the while. Once content with her natural look, she slipped on a pair of simplistic pink kitten heels before making her way to the royal hall in order to wait for her visitor, a bitter-sweet feeling in her stomach. 

* * *

Bowser sat as his dark mahogany desk, eyes focussed. He was revising. He wasn't revising words, instead, he was revising pictures - blueprints. Tonight was the night that he was finally going to load his biggest, badest ships with the most destructive weapons his money could buy, before departing for the Mushroom kingdom in 3 days time. His plan was bulletproof, even with this rumoured guardian lady. Bowser had everything set out, and this time it was going to work, it had to. He made sure there was more lava in his castle, more foes roaming the halls, more trap doors leading to dead ends. His plan was his best so far, and he was confident nobody was going to change that.

Once he read through his incredible plan, he sat back, his chair creaking as he did so, his head blending into his neck for a brief moment, his body deeply relaxed. Just as he was enjoying some peace and quiet to himself, a dreadful shriek emitted through the palace followed by a chorus of obscure laughter, as well as gentle footsteps running up and down a nearby corridor. Bowser raised an eyebrow inquisitively. His children were extremely loud and impolite due to their father (and mother) never being around, and often had to learn life for themselves as they chased off every single nurse and maid Bowser hired, no matter what kingdom she came from, be it the Mushroom Kingdom or Sarassaland. Of course, Bowser never blamed himself for his kid's behaviour. Instead, he blamed it all on his eldest son Ludwig Von Koopa for not showing his younger siblings a "Good example." Of course, it angered Ludwig when his father said this as he was never even shown a what a good example looks like. He had to fend for himself, making Kamek teach him to read. After he learnt to read, he spent the early years of his life reading stories about music and how to make it, fueling his current hobby. Ludwig was an amazing musician, One of the best in the Darkland kingdom. He was often praised by nobles and other royal families for the amazing melodies he made with his fascinating talent. In fact, he is almost professional in over 6 instruments and his voice was surprisingly sleek, enabling him to sing. He was not amazing at singing, but he wasn't bad either. Ludwig was very sovereign by nature as he was alone in his early years, and became isolated after his mother "Left". Without admitting it, Bowser knew in his heart that Ludwig was his favourite child.

A few moments after the laughter had stopped, Ludwig scrambled into his father's room, hair messy.

"King dad, Iggy poured syrup from the left-over transformation potion onto Wendy's head and Wendy cracked Iggy's shell and now they're fighting." He said in a moderately calm manner, eyes concentrated on his dad's fiery red orbs. 

"So? You're the whizzkid, Lud. do something abou' it." Bowser lazily replied, pretending not to care. Of course, he cared a lot about his children but he just had a pretty funny way of showing it. Bowser knew that the fight must've been serious, as Ludwig never lets his hair become unkempt. Ever. His hair was his pride and joy, and he only let it go messy when he was sleeping. 

Ludwig's lips twitched, his eyes narrowing.

"Iggy poured syrup from the left-over **transformation potion** onto **Wendy's head** and Wendy **cracked Iggy's shell** and now they're **fighting,** " Ludwig repeated himself, ire lingering in his voice. The way he said it stunned Bowser, He hadn't seen Ludwig in such a serious state since _he_ left. Bowser, and his kids, never wanted to see _him_ again. 

"Okay," Bowser stood up, a haze of black smoke coming from his nostrils and went to see his son, Iggy, crying on the floor, his bare back exposed. parts of his shell were wedged into his scales. Wendy was nowhere to be seen. Bowser stood still, fearful for his son.

* * *

Back at the mushroom kingdom it was nearing 3 PM, the time that Rosalina was due to drop off her "Package"

Peach sat on her public balcony, smiling at civilians who walked passed her grand palace as they do their everyday jobs. She sipped on a small cup of British Tea before heading back inside to prepare for her new guardian.

Peach heard a soft knock at the main entrance to her castle before the doors opened slowly. 

Rosalina poked her head through the doors, her glossy locks flowing over her face slightly. 

Peach paced over to Rosalina with an uneasy smile, Seeing the tall figure behind the blue princess facing toward the city, not to Peach.

The figure turned to face Peach.


	3. Band-aids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but i wanted to update quickly.

Iggy twisted and turned violently on his old, dirty silk sheets that he hasn't changed in months. Finally, he found a 'comfortable' position and laid down for a while, but it didn't last long as his abdomen started to itch. Iggy groaned, fed up. Bowser had locked him in his chambers until he was well enough to battle again as he was a pretty important component to the next invasion of the Mushroom kingdom, so Bowser postponed the attack for 2 months to allow his son to become better again, even though he was better days ago. His shell was no biggie, and Iggy had already asked Ludwig to grow a new one in the old lab.  Although Ludwig hated the old lab, he would do anything for his brother. 

A loud thump of footsteps then echoed the stone halls, and Iggy pushed himself up hastily. Nervous, he glared at the metallic green door, hoping he would be allowed out. The door opened, and there stood Bowser with Iggy's new shell. The koopaling sprung out of bed and threw himself at his father, cackling manically. Bowser couldn't help but smile to himself at his son's excitement, as bowser was excited, too.

 

"Iggy," Bowser waited for Iggy to pay attention before smirking "It's the big day, are you ready?"

 

* * *

 

 

Now that it had been two months, Esther had settled in nicely. She was simply the Princess' security guard and adviser, but she didn't like the princess, and the princess didn't like her. But they grew to love each other, and they cared for each other deeply, but there was always an underlying sense tension.  Esther had used the past 60 days to build her own personality which was force fed to her by the royals, but Esther couldn't help but be drawn to the dark side of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was quirky, to say the least, she had flowing white-grey hair that reached mid-thigh and piercing violet eyes the almost seemed to hypnotise. Her face was dotted with soft, almost unnoticeable freckles that rested on her small, button nose. Rosalina also made her genetics unique to any other human in the Mushroom Kingdom - she was made to look dainty and defenceless but had the power of a goddess (but the strongest power could only be released under extreme pressure.) She had a thin waist and a very large bust, as well as quite large thighs and a crisp, relaxed voice. All the Locals thought she was odd, but they loved her.

"Your majesty?" Esther had woken up and suited herself in a pair of beige dress trousers and a ruffled stone-grey v neck t-shirt with pointed white flats. She waited outside of the mahogany door, expecting a reply. After a minute, Esther gently pried the door open.

 

Her heart sank.

 

The clothes were scattered around the pastel coloured room, the carpet ripped and torn in some places. the mirrors were smashed and the vanity had been split down the middle.

 

The window was open.

 

Esther basically chucked herself onto the window shelf, her body going into a cold sweat. 

 

8 to 10 Airships were dotted around the sky.

 

From Esther's revision, she knew this was the one and only King Bowser Koopa's doing.

 

She ran quickly into her chamber and changed into her battle armour,

It was time for Esther to prove her worth. 


	4. scorch marks

The royal army was nowhere to be seen. Nobody was helping. From the sky, gigantic bombs rained onto the once lively village, scraps of furniture and housing scattered around the city. There wasn't a Koopa or Toad insight.

Esther had gotten into her body armour that was handmade by her majesty just last week. The armour covered her shoulders, neck and higher chest area, exposing her breasts slightly and curved around her hips and concealed her lower abdomen, showing her crotch area where she wore a g-string shaped piece of armour. She was also equipped with metallic gloves, extra leg protection and knee-high iron boots. Her armour was indeed over sexualised, but that was the whole point. It was designed to trick the foe into thinking she was nothing but a _woman._

She ran straight into the city square where the most part of the damage was happening. As she ran, the civilians cheered Esther on from within their destroyed houses. Esther simply didn't have the time to smile and wave, she had to save Peach. The run seemed like it took forever and she felt like the world was stuck in a mad time warp as she got closer to the biggest airship. Soon, Esther reached the city centre, where she hastily climbed onto the tallest building and without thinking, leapt for the Airship. Esther's small hands couldn't fully grasp onto the wooden edge of the ship, and slipped. Before she knew it, she was falling, and she couldn't grab onto anything. But, Alas, fate was on her side. a sudden gust of wind threw Esther into the side of the Oak ship, a short cry of pain escaping from her as the metal rim of an open window crashed violently into her stomach. As she slumped over the circular window, she tried to gather herself and realised she could fit through the window and save the princess without even leaving the city.  

She slowly pushed herself through the small window, pulling and shoving her limbs through the small space and fell to the cold ground with a thump. She had found herself in a storeroom full of goods and food, with an iron door that was locked from the outside and was probably guarded heavily. So, Esther reluctantly decided to wait it out until herself and the princess was dropped off at the Koopa Castle. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Boss!" a hammer brother called up to the top deck as he uncovered Esther's sleeping body. The hammer brother pushed a lock of her hair out of her face and watched her peaceful face as she breathed gently. 

"King Dad asked what you wanted." Bowser jr demanded from the top of the stairs leading to the second deck. Junior noticed the girl on the floor and ran towards her and took her to the top deck where he jumped into his clown kart and flew the woman down onto the floor, in front of the Koopa Castle. He did this because if his dad saw him, he'd go mad. Obviously, he knew that the airship was about to land anyway but he couldn't afford to waste time as he knew this was Peach's bodyguard, and without Mario then there was no battle to save the princess, so Junior just put her outside the gates so that she was forced to battle either way. 

Junior flew back up to the Airship before it landed so his father wouldn't be suspicious and warned him of Esthers arrival.

 

* * *

 

 

_it's hot here_

_I need to move_

 

Esther rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched her body across the dusty, rocky ground. 

She opened her eyes to see a dark, burnt umber coloured sky with messy streaks of violet and blue running through the gaps in the clouds. Esther shot up to realise she was no longer on the airship, but she was outside of the Koopa Castle. She sat, star struck. Now the King new Esther was coming for sure, which meant she couldn't plan any surprise attacks. She pushed herself off of the hot ground and brushed the small grains of rock off of herself before pushing open the gates and running swiftly over the lava bridge. 

 

She entered the magnificent castle with caution, keeping her knees bent slightly in case she needed to suddenly leap or run, but there was no surprise attacks, just a stone hall. As she continued down the dimly lit hall, a musky smell took over her senses, like a mix of an old house and damp wood. It was strangely nice and added a little more character to the stone fortress in Esther's opinion. after 5 minutes of walking, Esther ended up in a hexagonal room, with the princess suspended on top of a lava pit. She was unconscious. Esther automatically panicked and ran at Peach, attempting to grab her and pull her to safety, but she was shot down by a lock-on bullet bill and fell the ground with a painful slap. Esther groaned and looked up to see King Koopa himself, chuckling manically. 

The fact that this humoured the king mad Esther even madder, and ran at peach again, only to be slammed against the floor by a thwomp, causing Esther to cry out in pain and be thrown across the room from an impact. She slid down the wall slowly, her stamina already lowering because she had just awoken. When she reached the floor, she sat for a moment before leaping up and this time, pulled out a small blade and attempted to cut the rope that was attached to Peach, but Bowser grabbed a hold of Esther's foot and dragged her to the floor, placing his heavy foot on her stomach.

"If you even try to save her, you will both die," Bowser grumbled cockily as he pressed harder, earning an impressive wheeze from the woman beneath him.

"Please, s-save her" Esther tried digging her nails into the Kings heel but he only laughed and pressed harder.

"No, Not unless I get something in return. But, you're going to die soon anywho so you can't change fate now." He shrugged carelessly, his eyebrows raised. 

"P-please, you can kill me, enslave me, torture me - whatever! As long as she lives." Esther managed to choke out before Bowser cocked his head to the side with intrigue and loosened his grip, picking up the Guardian in his large hands, being careful not to break her. He studied her from top to bottom before sighing and smiling.

"From now on, You will be my royal guard. There will be no objections. You will follow my every beck and call and you will not hesitate. Do I make myself clear? If you try to run away or betray me, I will kill you. Understood?" The king glared at Esther.

Esther hated this deal and thought it was completely unfair, but she was saving the princesses and her own life, so she had no other choice. She knew she'd find a way out and that Peach would come looking for her.

"Okay, I'll do it," Esther whispered gently

Bowser smirked and placed the little lady down as Kamek took peach back to her destroyed city.

"From now on, you call me Your Highness, okay?" He clicked his neck out of discomfort, not really caring about the situation anymore

"Yes," Esther growled

"Yes, what?" He eyed the woman

"Yes, _Your Highness_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be more full filling!


End file.
